legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenny Busker
Lenore "Lenny" Busker was a patient at Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital and a friend of David Haller. After accidentally being killed by Sydney Barrett while she was inhabiting David's body, Lenny's consciousness fell under the control of Amahl Farouk, a disembodied mutant who sought to take control of David's body in order to exact his revenge against his enemy. Lenny served as one of Farouk's many disguises before he eventually resurrected her in the body of David's sister Amy Haller. Biography Background When Lenny was born, her mother's uterus fell out and halted any plans for her to have a big family. When it was discovered that Lenny's father enjoyed watching pornography featuring black men having sex with pre-teen girls, her parents had a divorce. At the age of 9, Lenny would go to her grandmother's house every day after school to watch cartoons. Lenny's grandmother would pour vodka into a Rondo citrus soda can during "happy hour" and drink it with her granddaughter. Later in life, Lenny turned to drugs and would engage in criminal behavior to feed her addiction. She also fell into prostitution and performed oral sex on a man under the highway one time, but her pimp caught them and pointed a revolver at the man. Clockworks Incident Lenny was close friends with David Haller during their time at Clockworks, acting as his closest confidante. She was with David when he first laid eyes on Sydney Barrett, a new patient at the hospital who David was attracted to. However, on the day Sydney was about to be discharged from Clockworks, David kissed her and subsequently activated Sydney's mutant power of body switching. In David's body, Sydney was unable to control his powers and unleashed a psychic blast that sealed all the Clockworks patients in their rooms, making the doors disappear as well. This unfortunately resulted in Lenny's demise, as she was only partially phased through the walls. In Sydney's body, David stumbled on Lenny's bloody remains amidst the confusion . The Shadow King's Manipulations Lenny's consciousness was absorbed by Amahl Farouk, a mutant parasite that was residing within David's mind. He used Lenny as a way of concealing himself from David, and it was through Lenny that Farouk primarily communicated with David. After David's sister Amy Haller was captured by Division 3, Farouk used Lenny to convince David into surrendering control over his body so that they could rescue Amy. David complied, allowing Farouk to take full control and attack Division 3 headquarters. Quest for Farouk's Body While within Oliver Bird's body, Amahl kept Lenny and Oliver's mind imprisoned within a deep level of his own mind, bringing them forward whenever he required distractions or shields. Lenny attempted to arrange her freedom from Amahl's mental prison. When Amahl stopped hiding behind her and revealed his true self to David, she asked if he could create a new body for her and allow her to leave. Amahl scoffed at Lenny's request, stating that even if he gave her a new body and new life, she would eventually die again. Instead of existing after her physical death as she now does, she would simply cease to exist. Relationships *David Haller - friend/fellow innmate *Sydney Barrett - acquaintance/fellow inmate *Amahl Farouk - former master *Oliver Bird - former associate Appearances Season 1 *"Chapter 1" *"Chapter 2" *"Chapter 3" *"Chapter 4" *"Chapter 5" *"Chapter 6" *"Chapter 7" *"Chapter 8" Season 2 *"Chapter 9" *"Chapter 10" *"Chapter 11" *"Chapter 12" *"Chapter 13" *"Chapter 14" (archive footage) *"Chapter 15” *"Chapter 16" *"Chapter 17" *"Chapter 18" *"Chapter 19" Season 3 *"Chapter 20" *"Chapter 21" *"Chapter 23" *"Chapter 24" *"Chapter 27" (archive footage) Notes *The character was originally conceived as a middle-aged man, but Legion showrunner Noah Hawley changed the character to fit Plaza after he met her. "Fractured Reality: A Different Kind of Hero." Legion: The Complete First Season. Blu-ray. 2017. Plaza portrays Lenny as androgynous (more specifically modeled after David Bowie) because of the character's origins. *Lenny was arrested 13 times before she was admitted to Clockworks. *It is shown in "Chapter 17" that she loves David, though the nature of this love is not necessarily romantic nor sexual. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Season 1/Characters Category:Season 2/Characters Category:Season 3/Characters Category:Deceased